Multisoft All-Star Evolution
Multisoft All-Star Evolution, known in Japan as Bash! Multisoft All-Star ZX (ぶつけて！マルチソフトオールスターZX) is a fighting-platformer game developed and published by Multisoft. It serves as a sequel to Multisoft All-Stars Rumble and features franchises such as Delta Cross, Bomb Strike, Superstar, and Core Holders, as well as new additions such as Cross Serpent. It is available for the Nintendo Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PC and GigaCom. Gameplay Like its predecessor, "Multisoft All-Stars Evolution" resembles Super Smash Bros. in regards to gameplay, but also borrows most mechanics from other fighting games. Most attacks inflict damage and can decrease the enemy's health bar. Each character's health is measured by a meter that represents the damage received. The lower the health, the weaker the opponent becomes, and if the health meter is completely depleted, then the winner wins around. Plus, there is also a Power Gauge that, if full, will activate the character's Flash Attack. Additionally, most stages have a theme relating to a Multisoft franchise or a specific Multisoft game and are interactive to the player. Although the stages are rendered in three dimensions, players can only move on a two-dimensional plane. Not all stages are available immediately; some stages must be "unlocked" by achieving particular requirements. Some stages feature moving elements and platforms and hazards that harm players, while others lack these elements. Single player mode provides the player with a variety of side-scrolling fighting challenges. The applicable modes range from the "Arcade Mode", which involves the player battling against opponents in multiple acts until he or she reaches the boss character, to the "Frenzy Attack", which is a minigame involving the player trying to defeat as many "Frenzies" as possible with a Frenzy Gun. Some of these modes are personalized for the character; for example, the "Target Test" sets out a specialized area for a character in which they aim to destroy ten targets in the least amount of time they can. These areas may include references to that particular character's past and legacy. Evolution also introduces "Adventure Mode", which takes the player to several predefined universes of characters in the Multisoft franchise. "Legend Mode" is an unlockable feature of Evolution, requiring the player to defeat every character in the game while having only three health supplements between battles. In the multiplayer mode, up to four players or computer-controlled characters may fight, either in a free-for-all or in teams. The CPU characters' AI difficulty is ranked from one to nine in ascending order of difficulty. Individual players can also be handicapped; the higher the handicap, the stronger the player. There are five ways in which the victor can be determined, depending on the game type. The most common multiplayer modes are “Time mode”, where the player or team with the most KOs and least falls wins after a predetermined amount of time, and "Stock mode", a battle in which the last player or team with lives remaining wins. This can be changed to less conventional modes like "Money mode", which rewards the richest player as the victor. Players must collect money created by hitting enemies and try not to lose them by falling off the stage; harder hits release higher quantities of money. Other options are available, such as determining the number and type of items that appear during the battle. Replacing the plushies from Rumble are figures. Figures of various Multisoft characters and objects can be collected throughout the game. These figures include action figures of playable characters, accessories, and items associated with them as well as series and characters not otherwise playable in the game. The figures range from the well-known to the obscure. Some of the trophies include a description of the particular subject and detail the year and the game in which the subject first appeared. Playable characters Multisoft All-Stars Evolution features 27 characters, 12 more than its predecessor. Sixteen are available initially, while the other characters require the completion of specific tasks to become available. Every character featured in the game is derived from a Multisoft franchise. Default Veteran * Hina Frost (Multisoft All-Stars) * Koji Nagare (Delta Cross) * Judy Autumn (Delta Cross) * Tommy White (Bomb Strike) * Billy Scotch (Superstar) * Red (Red the Dragon) * Vanessa (Aegis) * Byron Turner (Alien Killer) * Riley Jays (Star Maidens) * Saturn (The Advenures of Saturn) * Dirge (Core Holders) Newcomers Fuyuko Tachibana: A member of the FAZE Federation who took Koji's place after he disappeared. As she attended the Delta Cross tournament, she saved Koji from Spade Million turning him into the ultimate fighter. Fuyuko's moveset is based on her second alt from Delta Cross 3. (Flash Attack: Bullet Fever) Kelly Valentine: A beautiful young woman who was with Billy from the start since she was kidnapped by Prince Draco. Despite that, she is able to fight with her kendama. (Flash Attack: Valentine Smash) Prince Draco: A demon prince residing in the darkest parts of the Land of the Sky. He has done whatever it takes to defeat his archrival, as well as forced Kelly to become his bride. He is capable of using dark magic. (Flash Attack: Demonic Revenge) Tawna: A dark sorceress who originally followed the path of evil. Along with Red, Ragnar, and Hiroki, she saved Yarlin from the astral dragon Mundi. Tawna uses her black magic spells from the Red Heroes games. (Flash Attack: Shadow Bind) Nugget & Tender: A pair of chickens that resides in Pin Farms. When Tender was kidnapped by the Crow King, Nugget used his wits and pinball abilities to save her. (flash Attack: Pinball Time!) Unlockable Veteran * Yoritaka (Delta Cross) * General Grey (Free Will) * Rocket Majin (Digital-X) Newcomers Jiro Nagare: A mysterious clone of Koji Nagare created by Spade Million. Enhanced with the Rogue Virus, he tends to spread his virus to the entire galaxy. Jiro has his moveset based on his default alt from Delta Cross 3. (Flash Attack: Osiris) Drew Baker: A sly trickster who lives a carefree life of trickery. Despite his tricks, he can be trusted by Billy and his friends on some situations. Drew uses his Sonar Buster as his primary weapon during his attacks. (Flash Attack: Supersonic Burst) Elthesia: The evil empress whose goal is to claim the Aegis to rejuvenate herself. She is often a target of the valkyries, but is known to be resurrected every 50 years. Elthesia often summons her henchmen to attack her opponents. (Flash Attack: Eternal Curse) Ragnar: A jolly dwarf who joins Red on his quest. Including Hiroki and Tawna, he has saved Yarlin from potential threats, such as the astral dragon Mundi. Sometimes Ragnar uses his makeshift flying carrier during his attacks. (Flash Attack: Dwarf Platoon) Christie Reynolds: A shy girl who became one of the Star Maidens after a fated meeting with Ceres. She became Astral Star and joined Riley in the fight against Zel to save the universe. Like Riley, she has her abilities from the game she debuted in. (Flash Attack: Astral Spear) Kato Wyvol: A tribesman who was the victim of the Crossgene Epidemic. With the help of K.Y.O., Dai, Kidd, and Li, he traveled the world in order to destroy machines capable of infecting the world. Kato can also switch between his human and Dragoon Viper forms. (Flash Attack: Cross-Break) Dai Andou: A mysterious assassin who later became Kato's partner after their first encounter. He wants to save his son Kai from being infected by Crossgenes. Dai wields dual knives and is considered the most agile character in the roster. (Flash Attack: Flame Arrow) Super Shooter: A character based on the pinball game Super Shot, which was Multisoft's very first game. Similar to Mr. Game and Watch, Super Shooter is an oddball character with an unorthodox moveset. (Flash Attack: Super Shot) Boss Characters Goddess Queen: A secret boss in the Arcade mode. She is the God King's wife, who is also an anthropomorphic goat, but she wears a purple dress behind silver armor. Players can fight her alongside the God King if the difficulty is set to Normal or higher and they do not lose one round. Metal Copies: Metallic clones of the fighters except for Jiro, Dai, and Super Shooter. They are fought in every 11th round in the Arena. Frenzy: A fuzzy purple humanoid creature with the ability to duplicate itself into many copies. You can defeat the copies quickly if you are armed with the Frenzy Gun. If time runs out, the Frenzies will continue to multiply until you are defeated. Nightmare Draco: A secret boss in the Adventure mode. He greatly resembles Prince Draco's monstrous form from Superstar Land 2, but with a large emphasis on white rather than purple and has more eyes. Players will be able to fight him if they defeat Prince Draco (the final boss of Adventure mode) in less than 90 seconds. Stages The game has 38 stages in total, including the Adventure mode exclusive stages. Battle Stages # Neon Stadium (Delta Cross 2) # Cyber Aquarium (Delta Cross 2) # Iced Laboratory (Delta Cross 3) # Ancient Temples (Delta Cross 3) # Draw Town (Super Bomb Strike) # Futala Co. Building (Super Bomb Strike 2) # Lunacity (Bomb Strike X) # Crescent Park (Superstar) # Krisp Korner (Superstar 2) # Dark Castle (Superstar) # Father Armand's Village (Red the Dragon) # Elvin's Fortress (Red the Dragon) # Uniplus Central (Star Maidens) # Entarion (Star Maidens) # Planet 43 Triax (Alien Killer) # Triax Core (Alien Killer) # Violet Forest (Warriors of Time: Revenge of the Core Holders) # Sacred Ocean (Warriors of Time: Revenge of the Core Holders) # Pin Farms (Nugget the Chicken) # Super Shot (Super Shot) # Arena (original) # End of the World (original) Adventure Stages # Stellar City (Superstar) # Crescent Park (Superstar) # Faction Alpha (Delta Cross 2) # Cyber Aquarium (Delta Cross 2) # Yarlinian Square (Red the Dragon) # Elvin's Fortress (Red the Dragon) # Uniplus Central (Star Maidens) # Puzzle Castle (Chill the Jester) # Pin Farms (Nugget the Chicken) # Arena (original) # End of the World (original) Multisoft All-Star Evolution V Multisoft All-Star Evolution V, or Bash! Multisoft All-Star ZXV (ぶつけて！マルチソフトオールスターZXV) is a 2009 update to the original game. It adds five more newcomers and stages to the game. Newcomers Hiroki: A powerful ninja from the Kingdom of the Far East. He joined Red, Tawna, and Ragnar to combat the mysterious forces surrounding Yarlin. Hiroki is a well-rounded fighter who fights using some of his weaponry from his debut game. (Flash Attack: Devastating Spell) Luna: A genie girl who carries the Core of Freedom. With her core, she freed herself from her lamp prison and joined the fight to save all time periods from Malas. Luna fights with her tonfa sticks and her magic, but she is able to create a combo with both. (Flash Attack: Final Wish) Li Fon: A Chinese martial artist who travels the world in order to pass his forbidden "Fallen Tiger Fist" techniques to a worthy fighter. However, he cooperated with Kato, Dai, K.Y.O. and Kidd to save the world from BIOMIND. (Flash Attack: Vulcan Claw) Jody Phillips: One of the survivors during the Mass Infection incident of 1991. She has struggled to keep herself alive and away from the attacking mutants of Caterpillar Square. Jody relies on her weaponry from Mass Infection 3 in battle. (Flash Attack: Nuke) Stages * White Hole Bandits' Spaceship (Bomb Strike Z) * Caterpillar Square (Mass Infection) * Snake District (Cross Serpent) * Depths of Thanatos (Red: The Finale) Trivia * In the game's credits, the end caption stated "Until their next adventure." This could possibly state that a third game is in the works. Category:Multisoft Category:Thunder the Coyote Category:Delta Cross Category:Superstar Category:Red the Dragon Category:Star Maidens Category:The Adventures of Saturn Category:Aegis Category:Alien Killer Category:Core Holders Category:Free Will Category:Digital-X Category:Bomb Strike Category:Nugget the Chicken Category:Super Shot Category:Cross Serpent